Kodomotachi No Naku Koro Ni Kurasu
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: -BEING Redone- also... Will anyone help me beta it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** The story set after KAI!!! OMG D; I mean… why so little fics?! And Higurashi beats DN any day! Tis the EPICNESS! Himazawa.**

**I'm not sure where this story gonna go… o.0… so it may or may not follow Higurashi's style.**

**PS: GAMERS! In the end of Kai… does anything happen to Hanyuu in the end? I've only watched the anime ********… NVM… ******** I'm going with the anime ending for now… ******** But funny enough I like the True ending… sounds awesome… Everything is a Sacrifice, just to gain happiness, somebody must gain sorrow. **

**SOMEONE WHO'S PLAYED THE LAST EPISODE OF HIGURASHI SHOULD MAKE A NOVEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! on the site of course…**

**Chapter 1****: Nii-Nii's Return,**_ Satoshi's silence…._

_It had been a year and a half since they found outs Ms. Takano was the mastermind of every supposal death of the __'Oyashiro-sama Curse'… But instead of being locked away afar from Hinamizawa, for her high infection of the Hinamizawa Syndrome she was put in deep medical care in the underground of the Clinic. But only a year later was she let out and free of charges by the help of the village, whom have only forgive her but have not forgotten her sins._

It was a typical day in the village of Hinamizawa as the sun rise from the earth, a boy walked out of his house with his usual red undershirt, a button white shirt, a black belt and black pants. He walked down the dirt road and pass the orange hair girl with a white and blue sailor outfit with a yellow tie, who began to follow him saying "Hello Keiichi-kun!" Keiichi turned his head to the orange hair girl and said playfully to her "Hey, Rena-chan… I didn't see you." Rena looked down as she covered her mouth while blushing and looked teary eye, saying "Kei-chan… your so mean!"

He chuckled a little before saying with a smile "I'm Joking, I'm joking, Rena, no need to worry." Rena started to smile at him before happily following him with her suitcase in hand.

Walking together, Keiichi and Rena stopped as a girl with long green hair in a ponytail was waiting by the small bridge over the water waving at them smiling, and they smiled in returned as Keiichi said "Hey Mion! How are you? Was the counsel boring?" Making a fake yawn, Mion said waving her hand nonchalantly "Geez… I'm use to it, but it was a complete snooze fest." Then began to drop her head making a fake sleep bubble, while Keiichi narrowed his eyes at her smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Well then…" He started as he moved his hand inhuman way as he glared at her then suddenly picked her up by the waist. "Hey! Keiichi! Let me down!!" Mion yelped in surprised as she moved in hopes to escape then….

"AAAAHHHH! MION!" With a kick to the nuts, Keiichi was down in pain as he held his friends in soreness. Mion raised an eyebrow at her friend before walking away saying "It's your fault for eve trying." Rena bend down on her knees looking at Keiichi with worry eyes before getting up and following Mion.

.-

Finally arriving at school, right outside stood a hooded figure with beside him a police officer, who looking neutral towards the whole situation. Keiichi blinked as Mion and Rena looked at them curiously, before all of them went inside the school.

As the entered the school, They took of their shoes and started to put their school shoes and Keiichi said while changing "Who were they?" and turned his to Mion who shrugged with a blank look on her face. They started to walk to their class where Mion and Rena stayed behind, with one devious look and another worried, Keiichi open the door with a suddenly flash to his eyes and waited before jumping across a big and long amount of Mouse Traps laying on the floor and made it on his feet as he gave a look of victory as he looked at Satoko whom… was smirking as well?

Then out of nowhere, a large "Teddy… bear…?" hit Keiichi across the room and landed on his back with a look of pain. "HOHOHOHOO--!" Satoko laughed and said "Keiichi-kun hasn't learned, hasn't he? HO! Did you like your cuddle, my poor little Keiichi-kun?"

Knocked out cold, Mion and Rena walked over the hanging Teddy bear, Mion began to poke it and then realize something as her finger wouldn't go further… "Satoko… What did you put in this bear?" Satoko blinked before lowering her face and smirked as she hid her face with her hand saying "Hoho… Mion-san, I can't tell you my secrets of I won't be the "Trap Master" But believe me… Keiichi-kun gonna be in a lot of trouble. Hohoho!" Satoko finished off laughing as she went and sat down at her desk.

Standing behind the two girl, stood a long blue(with a hint of purple) hair girl, with big purple eyes, suddenly smiled and said "Nadadesu, Mion and Rena-chan. Looks like Keiichi got an 'ow-ow'…". Rika walked towards Keiichi and patted him saying "Kei-chan, should get up. Nipaa- Nipaa!"

Groaning, the injured boy got up saying slowly "What… happen?" As his focus became in range, Satoko turned from her sit and waved to him with a snakes smile and then…! Suddenly remembering what had happen "SATO-" Keiichi started to yell only to have the Teacher come in and start the lesson(sp?). The hours had passed as they started their lesson, while in a middle of a lesson with Keiichi helping Mion, the door suddenly open to show a black hooded person walk through the classroom and everybody stop what they were doing, as they looking in wonder of the new mysterious person. Ms. Chie walked over the boy and smiled as she looked to her class and said "I forgot to tell you, but I like to welcome you all to an old friend of ours! … If you please unhood yourself…"

Taking off the hood showed no other than a blond hair boy with golden eyes whom was tall and slim. He wore a white simple shirt and black pants. He was no other than… "Nii…Niii? NII-NII!" Satoko worded out as her eyes began to soak in tears as she ran from her desk and jumped a hug on the boy no other than "Hojo Satoshi" who caught Satoko as he hug her silently with his eyes looking down saying like a whisper "Hey… Satoko, been long hasn't it?"

Satoko cried in joy, while everybody looked at them….

Then behind Satoshi entered the same police officer from before, whom walked to the teacher in silence then they both walked out of the room, before a couple of moments entered back inside the classroom.

The classroom had finally calmed down as Satoshi let go of Satoko who was still in near tears… as she unwilling let go. On her desk Rika and Hanyuu smiled at the seen as Mion, Rena and Keiichi just looked. Ms. Chie smiled and said "Luckily… there a desk open for you! Please sit with Maebara." Silently Satoshi nodded his head and began to sit down with nothing to do. "Feh… Well Mion good luck!" Keiichi suddenly said as he threw away his pencil which hit Mion on the head and made her pout angrily saying "Come back here! We're not done yet!"

Ignoring her, Keiichi walked down back to his desk that was beside Satoshi's, whom truthfully seemed completely unsure of what to do as Ms. Chie explained his school work…

While waiting patiently, Keiichi put his hands on his hips and smiled smugly at Satoshi, who was beginning to start working and didn't notice the brown haired boy. Picking up his pencil, Satoshi began to write for his re-study of math drills… Keiichi scratch his head after a while and then said "Hey!" Satoshi turned his head and blinked before smiling and said "Hello…" After a moment of silence Keiichi said with his famous grin as he gave out his hand to shake "You may not know me, but I'm Maebara Keiichi!!!" Satoshi nodded and said "Nice to meet you…" Then looked down on his paper and said " It's been along time since I went to school… I've must of missed a lot." Keiichi laugh as he said "Well, That's why I'm here! I'll tell you what you've missed!"

The hours had passed as Keiichi and Satoshi talked; How Keiichi arrived here, what had happen (excluding the stuff with Rika and Hanyuu), how Miyo had tried to kill their village for unknown reasons still and mostly how Satoko was doing now that she was free from her uncle.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Keiichi as he leaned his head on the back of his hand while he looked in Satoshi's eyes. Satoshi blinked before looking down at his unfinished paper and said "I'm not sure…" His eyes were hidden by his bang's shadows before looking up with a smile filled with relief and happiness "I guess… I'll live with Satoko, of course… but it depends if Rika-chan will allow it." Keiichi laughed again and said "I can't see why she wouldn't! Anyway… I got help Mion there or she'll get a Zero this time." As he got up and started to return to Mion, whom Rena was trying to help, but was also getting herself confused.

Finally school had started and the Game Club began to move the tables and while Satoshi looked at them, He notice how happy Satoko was as she help move the desk as she talked to Rika.

Just as he was about to leave, Keiichi blocked the path with a confident smirk saying "You can't leave yet! You have to re-enter the Game Club!" Satoshi just blink in confusion, while Satoko looked at her brother happily and said "Come on Nii-nii! Your are the best in this club!" Hanyuu began to swell up as she said "Auauauau! I can't wait, a new newbie!" Rika narrowed her eyes away from Hanyuu and said in a deep voice "It wouldn't matter, you'd lose anyway." Hanyuu turned to Rika with teary eyes and said "That's not nice!" Rika only smirked evilly before turning to her cute self in a matter of seconds before anyone took notice.

They all started to sit in there original place while Satoshi sat beside Rika and across Satoko. They were playing the simple game of Old Geezer and it went on. Keiichi looked at his hand and snickered then said "Satoshi… your going down!" Stoshi sweat dropped and smile before saying "Well… It has been a long time… I hope you all a good luck."

1 hour later…

Silence, frustration and defeat was in the air as Keiichi, Mion and Satoshi were at the last battle of wills. Though Keiichi looked infuriated, Mion look somewhat defeated and Satoshi looked as he did in the beginning… 'God damn poker face!' Keiichi thought as he gritted his teeth together.

Satoko laughed as she said "See Keiichi? My Nii-Nii's the best. He's going to beat you! HOHOHO!" Rika just said "Mii—Look's like Mion won't win her " hug- hug" from either of the two." Mion face became red as she blushed off steam as she started to say "That's not true! I just want to humiliate Keiichi!!!" Keiichi narrowed his eyes at Mion and then began to take a random card, which was the one and only queen of hearts and put the two cards down while smiling in victory.

"Your out Mion!" Stated Keiichi in victory as Mion shrugged and sighed in causality. Before Keiichi could gloat more, without thought, Satoshi took Keiichi's King of hearts and put it down, leaving Keiichi with his joker.

Keiichi looked sat Satoshi in near tears as he just taken the data that he lost. Satoshi looked at Keiichi and smiled serenely as he said "You lost, I guess now it time for your punishment." Keiichi shoulders fell as he force himself up and began to run, but was stop as Mion did an elevated double chickenwing on him and Rena closed the door while everybody giggled evilly, though Satoshi began to pack up his bag…

.-..-..-

Outside on the fields of Himazawa, Keiichi was dressed up on a red miniskirt, wearing a white sailor suit with a red blouse(whatever those things are),a red bow, long white socks and black shoes.

It was pretty usual, since he wasn't the only one to have lost… Mion was wearing a black fur bra, a furry speedo with a tail sticking out and neko ears. Rena on the other hand was wearing a adult size pre-school uniform, Rika was wearing a white cat suit, while Satoko was wearing a maid suit.

Mion scratch her head as she laughed heartily and pat Satoshi on the back "I forgot that you never lost in Game Club." Satoshi turned his eyes to Mion and chuckled a bit too and said "That's why I don't play often, it's no fun when the same people win." Keiichi narrowed his eyes elsewhere and asked "'Never once lost'…?" Mion moved her hand at him irrelevantly and said "Yep, Our Satty-chan never once lost in the Game Club."

Hanyuu smiled happily as she been pity by Satoshi and said "Thank you Satoshi-kun! I though I woul- would-… have to AUUU!" as she started to become teary again as she stomped her feet at the idea the members had come up for her to wear.

Satoshi chuckled as she sweat-dropped at her actions and said "Well… You welcome, I have to go home, let's go Satoko." They said their goodbyes as they went to their uncle's house.

Keiichi and the others watch them go, then Keiichi said out of the blue "Do you think they're going to be ok?" Rika's eyes looked down as her innocent glaze become that of a wise woman, before turning innocent again as Mion said "I'm sure… It's just been too long. But Shion going be content! I can't wait to see her face when she hears about this!!!" Rena smiled as she nodded her head saying "There no longer any curse Keii-chan… So their likely no problems to come."

They began to take divided roads as Keiichi and Rena began to walk to their house, Rika grabbed his hand and said "Keiichi-kun- Rika-chan needs help, would you mind coming to Rika's house? Nippaa--!" as she ended it with a smile. Keiichi turned and shrugged his shoulders saying "Why not?"

They began to walk the north road of Himazawa, as they climbed the stairs leading to the old Shine of Furude. Hanyuu was lagging behind as she looked worried, Rika bowed her head down as-if she was making a prayer, as she moved her head up a little with eyes of some-one with great sorrow and knowledge she said;

"Keiichi-kun… it's been a year and a half since you and me fought fate, but I can't help to notice something Keiichi-kun. Everything we fought for… the days that have finally passed, and of course, 'Oshira-sama' rain has end.

But this… Keiichi-kun, now that Satoshi has returned to us, do you think we can ever be the same as before? Do you believe you know what to expect and when?

Me, Keiichi-kun, I simply don't know… I wish to be happy, I try to be happy but…but… This Himazawa is the only one left and I don't know where I belong. But this isn't what I came to tell you… it's that-… I don't truly believe the battle ended just yet… I can feel it…"

Rika had finally turned to him with apathetic eyes, cold and uncaring as her stare was something unforgiving. Keiichi though was not the one to let guilt get to him as he said "Rika-chan… what do you mean by this and why the sudden changed? Everything is alright now… you no longer repeat a hundred years of the same world, we can be happy and time has already passed! I don't know why you would believe there something wrong. But if there is… then what is it?"

Rika's apathetic stare, suddenly disappeared and changed with a look of confusion and blankness before turning to Keiichi and Hanyuu (who as looking somewhere else) before asking "Keiichi-kun…? What are you doing here?"

Keiichi blinked… had Rika really not know what was going on? Hell… he didn't even understand! The wind passed them calmly as the Cicadas began to cry out into the evening.

…---…--…--…--..--….---….--…---…--- ..---…----…---…---..---…---… -…---…---- ..---…---….---…---…---..

**AN: Before anything I should warn you… I'm planning on this to be a yaoi/slash but seeing where the plots going it may not happen…and depending on the Votes.**

**D; I wanna make a good yaoi!!! X3 Nipaa!**

**Please review! **

**PS: Those who had never played the game… D: I never even but I found so info THAT WAS NEVER EVER IN THE ANIME OR WASN'T HINTED ENOUGH D; I may put it in. It has to do with the Sonozaki twins ;A;!!!**


	2. Deleted

**NOTE I am redoing the whole damn series****… I screwed up big time so please forgive it.**

**However… I'd be grateful for a desired beta****, because I could need it. **


	3. Being Redone

**NOTE I am redoing the whole damn series****… I screwed up big time so please forgive it.**

**However… I'd be grateful for a desired beta****, because I could need it. **


End file.
